A Day in the Life of Double
by Don Justice-100
Summary: "What is a man? A miserable pile of secrets." Double. She counts the days as they go by. She does not despair nor cry. For she finds comfort in her duty to the Great Mother. In the course of 3 short chapters, she encounters three individuals. All three have confessions of their own to give. But who will be the next candidate? NOTE: What makes this story Rated M is in Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Since the day of my birth, I have spent my days here in the Grand Cathedral. Here I entertain the masses with sermons, preaching the word of the Great Mother  
to the people. What these humans do not know is what takes place down below in the catacombs, where the current Skullgirl dwells. Every night after I close the doors to the cathedral, I go there to check on the progress of her mission...the status of her wish.  
And during the day I seek out new, potential candidates for my masters, as well as for my own personal sustenance.  
My method is easy to comprehend. From the humans that confess to me everyday, I pick a few that no one would miss. And after I've tested them,  
I can choose to help them using my words, or save them using my body.  
Either way, my masters are pleased.

This morning began as any other would. Humans line up for confession more at noon while the early birds show up at this time. The first human  
to enter the doors of the cathedral today was a very plump, fat man. He wore an expensive grey suit with a tie that held on tight around his fat neck.  
On his head was a matching top hat of grey. He had a monocle for a right eye and brown alligator skin boots for feet. I believe his most defining feature was the big,  
grey mustache attached to his face. With ruby-studded cane in hand, he took a stroll down the aisle between the pews to where I stood next to the stained glass  
windows. Previous to this one's arrival, I was close to taking on the task of cleaning the dust from these windows, as they had not been dusted properly.  
The maid who was usually responsible for keeping them clean had often neglected her duties. One day, she had a little...accident on the job. That was two weeks ago. I haven't heard from her since. Tragic.

But back to the fat man, he had reached the place of my choosing now. He stood prominently in my presence, his cane being the only object keeping him  
from falling over.  
"My dear lady," he said in a proud voice, "are you the one known as Sister Charlotte?"  
"Yes," I said in reply to my false name. "I am she. I tend to this place and adhere to anyone who requires my assistance. What is it you need today?"  
"I hear you listen to confessions in your...little church. So after talking with my legal consultants, I made the long, treacherous trip here.  
You wouldn't believe how many poor people I had to deal with!"  
"How very terrible for you," I said. My first assumption of him? He was a rich, pompous old man. I judged him to be nothing but a faithless fool who only knew  
how to make money by stepping on those that were not on the same level as him in terms of wealth. What a waste of flesh.  
"Yes, it's been a true test of my endurance. But I, Sir Jed Clarence, the Third...will not be discouraged by others who are less fortunate than I! If only they'd learned  
how to invest their money, like I did. Why, when I was a young boy, I made a killing in the stock market!"  
"Please," I said kindly, holding back a yawn from his pointless words, "let us adjorn to the confessional box...to continue this conversation."  
"Oh, indeed," he replied with a hearty laugh. "Wouldn't want any undesirables giving us trouble out here, yes?"  
In front of the pews and just past the altar was a two-way confessional box. It was a brown booth built out of wood with two compartments.  
One in which the human would sit, and the other in which I would sit. I opened the door to his half of the box and let him take his seat on the bench. Then I went to  
my half and went inside. The only thing between us now was the mesh-like screen built for the purpose of verbal communication. Well that, and to keep the  
unwashed hands of humans away from my pure body. I faced the old man on his side of the box and observed the features of his face. His face had become pale and  
his mustache twitched, probably from being in a more closed area of space.  
"Are you feeling claustrophobic, sir?"  
"Nonsense! I'm trying to think of the most candid way to state my daring confession! Yes...good!"  
And thus, he began his confession.  
"Sister Charlotte, yesterday I made a mistake...with a former business partner of mine. For the twenty years that we knew one another, I had never seen his face. We usually did our work over the telephone. On the day I discovered who he was, I rejected the proposal he wrote up to join our respective companies.  
I first thought nothing of it, feeling as if there would be no reprucussions. But..."  
"Yes? What is it, my dear? Speak freely. If you feel you are able, speak your mind. Possibly in a way you would talk to someone in the strictest confidence."  
Stuffed in the pocket of his overcoat was a hanky. He pulled it out and dabbed his sweaty forehead with it.  
"Yes. Thank you, Sister. Yes...but in a letter I was sent the other night, I was informed of another mistake I'd commited...from my past. If it were to ever be known by the general public, I'd be ruined! Financially ruined!"  
So he's guilty of a crime. As he was no more than a fat, greedy old man, he must've been at the end of his rope to travel to a place he considered to be beneath him, I thought.  
"Please sir," I said without any real pity, "do not panic."  
"I fear for my life," he said, ignoring my words. The fear in his eyes was making itself known. "But to go back on my word on that proposal would make me look  
cowardly and weak! And I did not get by in life by bowing down to anyone. That is why to preserve my pride and honor, I must have your word on this.  
I need your unbiased wisdom, my dear! Should I accept the proposal or hold my own against this ruffian?"  
This man's little quandry meant nothing to me. For the entirety of his confession, I was listening for clues. For the qualities that would make him a good candidate  
for my masters. I see. Yes, I understand. He is rich, fat, and full of pride. It is possible that he is well known, wherever he is from.  
And he's going to be in hot water with whoever is trying to blackmail him into doing their bidding, whether he agrees to change his mind or not.

This one...will not make a good candidate.

I sighed. I had no use for this one. Of course, I did not think I would find the right person this early in the day.  
"Come, come, you lowly nun," said the old man. I could see he was at his boiling point. "You are more than welcome to answer me! Speak!"  
"You are right," I said in a tone that betrayed my true nature. "I am a lowly nun. That means I am neither worthy nor fitting to give you an answer you would like.  
You should trust your own judgment and do what you decide."  
These words did the trick. The fear once upon the face of the sweaty old man had vanished, replaced with a boldness that could only be matched by his stupidity.  
"I am a man of great accomplishments, aren't I? Yes! Very much so! I will do as I want and take that fool's bluff! It was outrageous of me to think that someone  
like him would know of the shame from my past!"  
Using his cane, he rose to his feet and stepped out of the box.  
"You should be grateful, my dear nun! For I have figured out the answer all on my own!"  
"Yes," I said without a hint of hate or malice, "you are a great man, indeed."  
"Indeed, I am! Hahahahah!"  
He laughed and laughed as he walked down the aisle, amused by himself. He left the cathedral with a confident, cocky smile.

I sighed again. Of course, pride can lead to your own destruction. He was too taken in by the sin of hubris to realize this.  
Soon, he will face the consequences of his actions. Just as all humans do.

"That mustache," I said in a mutter. "No one will ever see it again."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting on this day. Seeing that the first group of people who had come for confession this morning were no good, I chose to hold out for a random person in line. With each passing confession, I felt a growing lack of interest in my search, nearly succumbing to the thought that there would be no candidates today.  
But after listening to five people confess their sins, a woman in questionable clothing entered the other side of the confessional box. She had her long blonde hair in  
pigtails, wore cyan blue short-shorts on her lower torso, a striped pinkish push-up bra on her chest, and black, high-heeled leather boots on her feet. Her shorts were  
skintight, showing off the rounded features of her rear end. And her bra could barely contain those oversized melons.  
Yes, I know. I can smell the whore in her from here.  
"Hey, can you hear me in there? I'm like, right here and stuff, so stop being weird and talk to me!"

Quick to get to the point, are we? I wasn't too sure about this one. Would she make a good candidate?

"Good afternoon, my dear," I said trying to remain polite. "Welcome to the cathedral. Are you here for confession?"  
"Cha-yeah! Why else would I come to this place? No good lookers in this crowd."  
Her blue eyes scanned the other humans in line still waiting for confession.  
"I see. Anytime you're ready, then. Speak freely. If you feel you must do so, speak in the manner you are accustomed to."  
"Already doing that, lady. Name's Eliza Patricia Kelly, by the way. Daddy named me after his favorite wife, his favorite wine, and his favorite song.  
Least that's what he told me! Anyways, it's about my boyfriend."  
"Your boyfriend?" I was surprised. Maybe this woman wasn't as loose with her relationships as I previously thought.  
"Oop! I meant like, my third boyfriend, Paulie! Not my first one, Smith. And my fifth boyfriend, Freddy, is not with me till like, tomorrow!"

Just as I thought. She truly IS a whore.

"Anyways, I got a confession about my second boyfriend, Jake. I saw him murder some sleazebag he owed money to last night! And it all happened in the privacy of our cozy, little suite. Can you believe it?"  
"A murder, huh," I muttered to myself. "Did you report this to the police?"  
"Course not, lady! I was busy doing my hair when this happened. And I had to rinse and lather and repeat and I lost track of everything till this morning after I left Jake to go see my fourth boyfriend, Harry!"  
While she prattled on about matters having to do with her boyfriends, in my head I listed off the names she gave me in numerical order:  
Smith, Jake, Paulie, Harry, and Freddy.  
So in total, that would give her about five boyfriends. Human females are so wretched when they care not for love, but instead for their own selfish pleasures.  
Such is the foolishness of mankind.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you, lady!" The rash woman snapped her fingers at me, trying to get my attention through the mesh screen.  
Personally, I felt this one was better off dead. If I could corner her in an alley outside, she'd make the perfect candidate for my masters. But I had to put her through a short evaluation process first.  
"Tell me more about these boyfriends of yours. Let's start with...Smith."  
"Oh, Smith? He's classy, not classic! Always wearing a suit! Taking me out on the town and buying me things! Such a sweet guy.  
But too much of a straight shooter, if ya know what I mean."  
"I don't believe I do," I said, having trouble understanding her slang-based manner of speech. Her dialect was a mash-up of words and phrases I did not like.  
"He's a good guy, always at fundraisers and junk. Plus, he thinks I'm a one-man kind of gal. But what he doesn't know won't hurt me. Or all the nice things  
he bought me!"  
Good. The first human male won't be a threat if this girl goes missing. Next we have...  
"Now tell me about Jake."  
"Jake? That guy drives me wild! He can really get a girl excited about anything when he starts talking! Though..he is a lil' nutty. He doesn't like cops, either.  
Or guys that try to rough him up. But that's just like my Jakie! Two strikes, and he gets them everytime!"  
"I take it he must be the...'real deal' to you then?"  
"You bet your sweet patootie he is! He may be my second guy, but he's number one to me! As for Harry, he's some big brain I scammed into doing my homework  
for me! Ya give a guy like him a compliment, act all nicey-nice and pretend to be his gal, and you'll win every time! He still thinks I'll go out with him if he helps me with all the things on my shopping list! That loser!"  
That rules out two more males on her list of boyfriends.  
"And Freddy is, well...Freddy's actually my brother! I know whatcha thinking...she's a really naughty girl! Well, he thought so too.  
That's why he introduced me to his pals, who in time became my boyfriends. Minus Harry and Smith, that is. They're just two guys I met somewhere."  
I was close to losing my patience with this one. She wouldn't stop talking. She just went on and on about her boyfriends and her life. So this is what human males have to put up with. Maybe humans won't need the Skullgirl to wipe them out. Women do a good job of making society chaotic on their own.  
Enamored by my own clouded thoughts, something occured to me. It actually had to do with what this one was talking about.

When she spoke of her other boyfriends, she seemed to have skipped one.

"Please be silent for a moment, my child."  
"What is it? Is there something in my teeth or.."  
"No. When you told me of your...boyfriends, you forgot to mention one. The one known as Paulie. Am I correct?"  
"Well, cha-yeah! Paulie's good. Real strong and really good in bed, if ya know what I mean. Oh, wait! You're a nun! Of course ya don't know what I mean!"  
I felt a hint of bloodlust at this woman. Though I lived for the orders of my masters, I had the gender of a female implanted within me. So I automatically took offense to her remark.  
"We all have our own ways, my child."  
"Hey, if it works for ya, do it! That's what my daddy says! Back to Paulie, he's okay. He works for some army called the..what was it? Oh yeah! The Black Egrets!"  
"The...the what now?"  
"Those Black Egret guys are always around that high society chick with the red hair! Don't know her name, but she's got them on duty 24/7.  
She's such a prude, am I right?"  
It seems I've hit a snag with this one. If the girlfriend of a man who worked as one of these soldiers went missing, he in turn might not report in. And if even one of  
her men did not report in, I am certain Princess Parasol would order her army to look for that soldier all across the Canopy Kingdom. I couldn't have them poking  
their noses into what was going on in the catacombs below.

How sad. This one is no good to me, either. So I decided to end it.

"Cease speaking, child. I have an answer for you."  
"About time, lady! So what should I do?"  
"I think," I said to the foolish girl, "that you shouldn't tell anyone but your brother. As Jake does not enjoy the company of authority figures, he would hate you  
if you told the police of what he had done. But this..Freddy...is of the same blood. So you will be able to trust him to keep what you said to me a secret."  
"Oho! That is good, lady! And since you're just a nun, you won't tell anybody, right?"  
"You have my word."  
"If ya squeal, I'll get my Jakie to kick your ass! Remember that!"  
And with a click of her tongue and a rude gesture of the hand, she was gone. She'd gotten up and ran out through the big doors of the cathedral, off to tell her  
brother about what her Jake had done.  
I gave her good advice. This was true. But it was advice that would only work if she had a trustworthy man for a brother. I assumed that this one was quite immoral,  
seeing as how he turned his own sister into his girlfriend. And I expected the first thing he'd do after hearing of what Eliza's second boyfriend had done would be to get rid of him, to avoid being a criminal accomplice.

No doubt he would kill his sister next, since he'd know that with her big mouth, she wouldn't keep what had happened a secret for long.  
That poor girl. So very unstable. And so very naive. She will pay for her human flaws with her life. With eyes shut, I let a smile spread across my face.

"Such predictable humans, aren't they?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next visitor to the Grand Cathedral was a man I'd seen before. He was, in a word, scruffy: His dark, black skin was complemented by his shaved head and big eyebrows. And his eyes, usually found under his black and white stripe fedora, were usually filled with the anger of being mortal. Every Sunday, he'd show up  
wearing the same fedora, a worn-out khaki coat over a sweaty white T-shirt. and long black slacks with even worse off shoes. He listened to the sermons.  
But when the people bowed their heads to pray, he'd lie down on his side, place his fedora upon his face, and fall asleep. No one saw this but me, as his spot was in the back row. And he was always alone.

Not the cleanest candidate I've ever met. Then there's the question if anyone will miss him. I wonder if he will do?

He came earlier today to confess, but ended up being the last one in line. Now it is late. And it's almost time to shut the doors for the night.  
Seeing as it was only him, I believed it would be worth giving the poor fool a chance to confess. He still wore the same black slacks and shoes, but I could see he was  
wearing a new black coat and fedora tonight. Once in the box, he sat down and shut the door hard. He was mad. He did not stir my emotions.  
"Okay, let's get this over with! I've..uh, got someplace to be!"  
"My child, take your time. You are the last one for the night. I will ask only one thing of you: Speak freely. And be honest. For the Great Mother is listening."  
"Whatever!" From this, I gathered that he was not a firm believer in the faith. Alas, It did not matter. Agnostics are more than welcome here.  
"But thanks anyway for seeing me, Sister Charlotte. Okay. My problem..."  
"Problem? I was under the impression you came here to confess your sins."  
"Oh, I'm here to confess something alright! Right after I talk about my crappy family! You see, all they do is get on my nerves! But my older brother...  
is problem numero uno!"  
And from there, the man started his long list of complaints about his brother.  
"My brother's a charismatic bastard! He's got everybody wrapped around his finger, all of 'em under his control! My mother says he's the son she didn't regret having...  
..my sister lies to me, saying she hates him one minute, then getting crazy friendly with him behind my back!"  
"My goodness," I said, keeping our little chat alive. "Please, do go on."  
"And my father always defers to him first, calling him before me! He doesn't even realize it! He takes EVERYTHING AWAY from me! He's always taking things from me! That smug, taller than me bastard!"  
"Interesting," I said. He soon stopped referring to the members of his family by name, using derogatory nicknames in their place.  
"He's got every bit of attention and praise from that ignorant hag, that inconsiderate, fickle brat, that bastard grade jackass, and from everyone else! People think he's soooo charming! And everytime he talks to a stranger, he...he..!"  
"He...what?"  
"He makes a new friend..! That bastard! That smug, ignorant, son of a bastard!  
ALL OF THEM can go to HELL in their own body bags! If only I had the power to make that happen. I can see it now! Heh, heh!"  
This man didn't appear to be drunk. But he was mad. And slightly psychotic. That...I could use against him.  
"You feel as if your brother takes everything away from you?"  
"Yeah! That bastard just takes and takes! He never looks around to see who he's hurt by his actions!"  
"Do you think he truly wanted to be so charming and handsome? Do you think he asked to be that way?"  
"No, I don't. But he acts so high and mighty all the time with his confidence and charisma, you wouldn't know it!  
He uses it to trick me into believing every word he says. Well, just cause I'm his younger brother doesn't mean he gets to kick me around like I don't matter! No, that's not the way brothers work!"  
"That does not confirm the problem you have with this person you call...your brother."  
"Oh, yes it does!" The man refused to let his words be challenged. "And I realized something recently. The more time I spend with the bastard, the more stuff I lose!  
More people notice him over me, and I lose out on getting any attention! Now NOBODY comes to me for nothing but money and shitty grunt work, anymore!  
And when I want to spend time with a friend, nobody's there! I always have to ask one of them if they want to hang out! I shouldn't have to ask for permission from anyone I know to spend time with me! And they shouldn't need an excuse like a damn airship attack to be with me! Specially after ignoring me for...  
how long has it been now? I don't even know!"  
There are some in this world who have no choice but to contend with more than their fair share of problems, I thought. And though it is said that no man is an island, dealing with insignificant others can lead to a myriad of problems for anyone. This man was no exception. He went on in his brooding manner of speech, ranting about his brother and his immediate family for an hour and a half. It was when he became suddenly quiet that I inquired of him once more.  
"What is wrong, child? I feel your confession has not yet reached completion."  
He sighed. He stared at his hands, his face now laden in the heights of his despair.  
"I just...I just wish they'd appreciate me. Every time I ask them why this and why that, they talk to me in a boorish and casual way.  
They don't mean a word of what they tell me. I can tell it's fake from the get-go.  
I don't know...the value of my own life, anymore. Not with these people, anyway. I wish I could live alone, again. So I could find out the value of my own personal worth, again. Just one more time. Just one more time..."

His lament was starting to bore me to tears. "Are you done yet, my child? It's awfully late."

"Okay, I'll get down to it, then. My confession!" His mood changed rather quick, I thought.  
"Some days ago, I got a letter in the mail...from the Medici Family! It was an invitation to join their little 'organization' as a full-fledged member. They sent me a machine gun and everything! It's also how I got this nice, new coat. The material it's made of is real soft. And it has a special pocket just for my gun!"  
The Medici Family. A ruthless bunch of criminals who work around the law to get what they want, when they want it. If they got their hands on this one it would only make them stronger. And a bigger threat to the cathedral. Yes, I know. They don't need anymore members.  
"Have you told anyone else of this news, my child?"  
"Pffft! Of course not, Sister Charlotte! It's my business, so I'll handle it! And soon, I'll be handling all kinds of business...the Medici way! Can you believe it? I'll be needed again! And then I'll finally be free!"  
He was happy. A joyous emotion. It was entertaining to watch the emotions in these human beings change. And this emotion changed shape once more  
with the next words he spoke.  
"Thing is, I'm having the anxieties about it now. Don't know if running off to knock wise guys off their high horses is my destiny. But I know I don't belong with my  
so-called family. I'm not myself when I'm stuck with them. So...what do you think I should do?"  
Whoever this man was, he was desperate for an answer. Lost and empty thanks to the mortals who used him up and left him alone in the dark with his problems, he was ripe for the picking. I doubt anyone will care if he goes missing. Yes, my masters. I will take him. But I want to try a different method, this time.  
Recalling the words of the impertinent girl from this afternoon, I touched the area of my chest just above my bosom.

"We shall see," I said in a low voice, "who is truly good in bed."

"Hey," said the man, "you okay over there, Sister Charlotte?"  
"Please," I asked him, "stand up."  
"Um, okay?"  
"Step out of the box and come here to me." Again, he did as I commanded. He left his side of the confessional box and came closer, fidgeting with the handle on my door. To keep him from wasting my time, I turned the knob and let him in, closing the door as soon as his body was through it.  
"Fine. I'm here. So now will you tell me what I gotta do about this?"  
"Your cooperation is appreciated, my dear boy."  
"Lady, it'd be real nice if you'd stop calling me child...and dear...and boy!"  
"Then I shall call you by your first name. You never told me what it was."  
"Durian. It used to be David, but I got enough money from doing a few odd jobs to get it changed. Means something in German, I think."  
"Durian." I committed it to memory for the time being. "It sounds nice," I said.  
Then I stood up. Facing him, I could see he was taller than me, but not by much. As I took in the shine in his eyes, he became nervous.  
He shrugged his shoulders, taking a small step from me. The small size of the confessional did not give him much room to escape. How could he fear me so  
when I was not in my normal form?  
"Do I make you feel uncomfortable, Durian?"  
"No! Not at all! It's just so damn cramped in here. I...I gotta get...some water, and...yeah!"  
Ah, he's backed into a corner. Now comes the part where I reveal a truth about him. Of something he should not have done.  
"Tell me, Durian. Were you here during last week's service?" He nods. "Then why did I not see you in your usual seat?"  
"I was...a little late! So I sat somewhere else."  
"But...it's so strange."  
"What's strange?"  
"That the only time I laid eyes on you that day," I said with closed eyes locked directly onto his, "was below the cathedral...in the catacombs..."  
The man gulped.  
"When I saw your eyes peering back at mine...while I was in the midst of changing out of my robes."  
"Wait! I didn't mean to...I was trying to...oh, crap it all!"  
The truth was, I wore nothing but my skin. It was a simple trick or rearranging the colors of my flesh to make it look like I was slipping out a nun's robe.  
One of my eyes caught him walking down into the catacombs that day. I thought the sight of a female's naked body would deter him from going any further.  
I did not think this knowledge would come in handy. It was fortunate of me to remember this, after all.  
"You should've confessed what you'd done in the first place rather than complain about your problems, tonight."  
"Listen! I can explain! See, I wanted to talk with you that day...b-but..!"  
"Yes? And what do you think of my...'butt'? I was sure to let you see enough of me. So you must have a good opinion of my form, by now."  
"I'm sorry. I'd better...I think I'll just go now."  
I placed a hand on the doorknob before he could get to it and pointed him to the spot on the bench where I once sat.  
"Please, take a seat."  
He was reluctant. But placing my hands on his shoulders got him to see things my way. Once he sat down, I did too. Right on his lap.  
"Feeling good?"  
"Whoa, Sister Charlotte! What the hell!"  
"Do not be alarmed, my child. Your reckoning is upon you."  
"I told you not to call me...huh?!"  
Placing my buttocks between his legs seemed to shut him up. But as I lay my form upon his chest, nuzzling my backside onto his body,  
he made another attempt to speak.  
"Sis...Sister Charla..." said the man under the pressure of my form. His body heat was rising exponentially. "You don't...wanna do this kind of thing! Not with me!"  
"I find your lack of carnal desire...disturbing. Do you not wish to know how these hips feel like?"  
I got up, arched my back to a lower level, and lifted my dress, bringing my two bare fleshed spheres to light. I give one of them a spank, hoping the man would take the bait. He doesn't.  
"You..don't wear panties! Ha-hah! Wow, you learn something new everyday! Guess I'd, uh...better go!"  
"Now what kind of man," I said, taunting him, "runs from a woman offering her body to someone she wants to have dirty..."  
I gave myself another spank. "..naughty..."  
And then another one. "...sex with? Don't you want an answer to your question?"  
Before he could utter another doubtful word, I shoved my buttocks in his face. He was no doubt tasting the warmth they had attained from being hidden  
under my 'dress' all day.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, Durian."  
With both hands, he pushed my cheeks off his face and said, "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this! Not with a nun! I may be some kind of chump,  
but I've got standards, you know."  
"Why not? Aren't we all animals of desire? Of pleasure? Of love?" In this case, one of us is. As I myself felt nothing for this pathetic creature.  
"Well, I guess," he replied. "And...maybe doing a few things wouldn't be too bad, right? At least before I become a member of the Medicis."  
This wasn't good. He was still clinging to that dream. I had to convince him to let it go. For a human's lack of attachment to the mortal world was the quality  
that my masters sought out in any given candidate.  
"Come, Durian. Let my body persuade you. Here." I wagged my backside at him in the same way a dog wags its tail. And as soon as I felt his breath on my cunny,  
I pushed it on his face again. I wonder how good he will be at pleasing my nether regions? He placed his hands upon my hips and commenced to licking a path through me, his tongue lashing on my insides. I began to sweat, drops of perspiration from my forehead falling onto the wooden planks that made up the floor.  
The man's fedora fell off his head. As for me, there was no need to worry if the hat worn upon my head would fall, as it was just added weight; flesh made to look like  
the clothing of a nun. Feeling a sort of madness overtake me, I placed my hands on the wall to hold myself together. His lapping was starting to get to me.  
I was about to lose control of my current form.  
"Durian...please, slow down!"  
He did not respond. For he was quite taken by my unique smell. To my masters, I had sworn an oath to keep myself under control. But this man was weakening me.  
To prevent myself from showing my true face too soon, I pulled away from his tongue's reach. When I faced him, he looked to be in a daze from the lustful spell my body had cast upon him. In an effort to direct his craving to a place less vulnerable, I pointed at my breasts.  
"I am happy that you comply," I said to him, "with my own physical needs. But maybe we should proceed with our playtime another way?"  
He nodded, anxious to reach out and grab my lovely lumps. It was then that I got another idea. A second before he could touch me, I seized his hands in my own.  
"Hey," he said, annoyed by my recent action, "what gives? I thought we were having a good time here!"  
"You must be patient," I told him, "for I have a surprise for you."  
"A surprise?"  
"Yes. Close your eyes. And don't peek, or I'll tell the authorities how you broke into the cathedral tonight and brutally tore me in half."  
"What?! You sneaky little...Ah! You can't even trust nuns these days, huh? Fine, I'll do it."  
He shut his eyes. I waited for a moment to see if he would peek. He did not. Good. That means he's obedient. Another savory quality, I thought.  
And with a playful smile sliding across my face, I altered my form into that of a pesky little candidate I had yet to capture.  
With my new ears perked high, I tapped the man's cheek and said, "Okay, now you can look."  
The look on his face was one I did not expect. He went into a panic, jerking his legs to his chest and hugging them, putting himself in a fetal position.  
"That girl! T-that's the girl t-the Medicis warned me about! Where the heck did you come from!?"  
"Please calm down, my child," I said in a voice similar to Ms. Fortune's, but warped over by my own original voice. "I am still Sister Charlotte.  
I have simply...done a magic trick. One that changes how I look."  
"Ma-gic? I didn't know nuns could do magic tricks. I guess I just learned something else new, today."  
"Yes. So let us continue, shall we?"  
He seemed to trust me again as he put his feet back on the floor. I knelt down to his lower torso to undo the buckle on his belt.  
Once I got it off, I affixed it around my neck to imitate the collar usually worn by Ms. Fortune (as I'd forgotten to create an imitation of it upon changing into this form). He slid the arms of his black coat off and handed it to me, but insisted on keeping his shirt. It did not smell as if it was unclean, so I allowed it. I then took off his pants and underwear, folding them into a perfect bundle before placing them under the bench with his coat.

And that's when I saw it. It was a stiff object. I knew it as a tool used by males for the means of sexual intercourse. I believe it is called...a penis.  
I poked the head and felt his body shudder. Are all men this compliant in the hands of a woman? I rubbed the shaft with my left hand, using my right to keep his other leg from getting in the way. Then upon seeing how it was at the height of stimulation, I brought it in my mouth, sliding his cock on my tongue. Now with my scarred arms resting on his thighs, I slowly bobbed my head on him, the saliva from my tongue submerging his cock in the juices of my mouth. My new tail wagged fast in the air. Was I actually enjoying this? Well I knew the man was. He could not hold himself back from expressing the effect I was having on him.  
"Si...Sister Char...lotte! Yes, oh! That's...That's really good! Uhh!"  
I soon felt Durian's hand on my head, indicating how aroused he really was. And the speed at which I sucked on him increased.  
We continued this pointless activity of physical exertion for some time, my tongue swirling every inch of his cock, until a thick, white substance suddenly spurted  
into my mouth. It tasted bitter and was hard to swallow, yet it was making me feel aroused. What exactly was this liquid that caused such a sensation within me?  
I smacked his right thigh hard, letting him know I needed to breathe. When he let go of my head, I took my lips off of his cock, breathing in as much oxygen as I could.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to come so soon! You were just so good at it, and I...!"  
I wiped the white liquid from my lips and tasted it again. It was bitter. So very bitter. And so very warm. I wagged my tail again, excited by another idea I just had.  
"I want more."  
"What was that?"  
Standing up again, I reached for the sweater-like 'shirt' I was currently wearing and stretched it upward until it was above my chest, revealing my bare breasts.  
As I proceeded to remove the belt, I felt the spandex of the jet black sports bikini bottom holding onto my lower body. I cannot imagine why any female would dress  
this way. I then faced away from the man and reached for that questionable form of clothing. Stretching the light material of the spandex to the side, I gave him a perfect view of the exposed lips of my labia majora.  
"Hot damn!" He sounded pleased to see it. "Not a single hair. And it looks so soft...and plump!"  
For some reason, having someone watch me execute this humanly disgusting act of sexuality lit a fire in me. Without meaning to, the lips of my labia minora opened and gushed forth with another strange liquid I did not know of. As it spurt, I was compelled to spread my legs apart while holding on to my backside, my tail standing up from the feeling. The liquid had spilled on the floor, just short of the man's lap. I don't understand. What just happened to me?  
"Did you," said the man, "just get horny from me seeing you this way?"  
You may call me crazy but, I was feeling a little too catty to let this one be right.  
"No," I replied in a frank voice. "I was only showing off what I was capable of."  
"Okay. I guess I buy that."  
"Are you going to sit there and talk, or are you going to make love to me?"  
He turned away from me and shrugged. "I don't know. Feels like the whole mood's...ruined, you know? Maybe I'll just put my clothes back on and go."  
He was discarding the opportunity for sexual intercourse? No, I must not let him leave.  
"Won't you please," I said in a pathetic attempt to be seductive, "reconsider your decision?"  
"No thanks. I got to go see a guy about firing a gun, anyways."  
I frowned. Some men are just impossible, I reasoned. I got his attention again when I deliberately ripped off my own head. The man watched his belt fall to the ground, then gazed upon my headless form.  
"W-what the fuuuu-! Your head! It just...I mean it just...holy...hahah!"  
"Yeah," I replied with my head now in my hands, "it does that. Quiet now. No more out of you, boy."  
Facing him, I tossed my head into his lap. Though I held back from letting the blood flow from my neck or body, he was still in a fright over being  
with a headless creature.  
"Aah! Somebody help me! There's a headless lady who's gonna kill me and I...mmf?!"  
I had ordered my headless form to push its pussy right into his face, wrapping its tail around his neck. He could still breathe. But now he was unable to scream.  
We would not have anyone hear his cries for help. I joined in, hopping my head down from his lap to latch my mouth onto his cock. I whirled my tongue all over it, putting him in a frenzy as he started to lick at the inner orifice within my body. Once he spurted another load of that thick, hot liquid in my mouth, I removed myself from him and swallowed the substance. Then I told my body to release its tail from the man's neck. He wouldn't try to get away again, I thought. Then I ordered it  
to bend forward and place its hands firmly on the wall in front of it. Now back in a lustful trance, the man stood up. He took hold of my body's buttocks and  
successfully lead himself in between them. I moaned a little, feeling what my body was feeling as he plunged into it. I observed quietly as he ravaged the other half of my body. It was so hard. And it felt so...good. But why? Why did it feel good? Why was I having these repulsive mortal thoughts?  
On instinct alone, I told my body to stop moving. When it did, I hopped to my other half and re-attached myself back to it. Then I gave Durian a nod and said,  
"Please continue."  
He grinned and went on with his fun, thrusting himself harder and faster into me. I tried not to moan, but the sweat that fell from my forehead and breasts was a clear sign that I was enjoying this. The muscular contractions of my vagina were reacting to the muscles within his cock. The man was in his own paradise, moaning out of pure pleasure from the feeling of being inside of me. As for me, my mind was breaking. I couldn't barely think or breathe with the sound of my heart beating. It dwarfed all thoughts of common sense and logic. All that was on my mind was the pleasure being forced on this body. I...I couldn't take it anymore! I would either have what human females refer to as an orgasm, or revert back to my regular form! Seems the former was true; I cried out in sexual bliss and spurted a sufficient amount of my own substance on the man's body. He spurted as well, holding on tight to my form as I bared my teeth from the brute force he was exerting on my backside. This was everything he had. For once he was done, he fell back onto the bench and passed out. I too almost fell into an unconscious state, dazed from the waves of pleasure that man put me through. I also realized that my nipples were now hard. I stood upright and stared at him. He had no chance to escape anymore since he had let his own lust make him into a witless fool. I cannot believe that a mere human could bring about such an arousal in me. I will admit, it was...nice...to have such an experience. Yet, I felt shameful. Perhaps subduing him through sexual intercourse was a bad idea?  
But I was able to secure another candidate for my masters. And the Medicis won't be getting a new member anytime soon. Yes, you're right.  
This form has grown tiresome. I warped from the feline's appalling form, all pieces of clothing I removed returning to their flesh form and mixing back together into into my original, beautiful self. Looking down at the meal that sat before me, I felt something. Was this...pity?

Whatever this feeling was, I despised it. So I swallowed it up inside of me...along with the body of the man known as Durian.

The last memory I will have of that one will be the look on his face. He was smiling. How odd, considering he was done for.


	4. Chapter 4: EPILOGUE

The following day is the same as any other day. The sun rises. I observe its rays from the stained glass windows. And I await the humans that will soon come to the cathedral. Humans would usually line up for confession at this time. But since today is Sunday, there is no confession. Soon, they will come to hear my sermons. And once they have gone, I will tend to the maintenance of the cathedral. It is how every Sunday is for me. I'd like to think of it as my own day to do as I please.

That is why I was that more annoyed to see human faces before it was time to open the doors. They arrived with a knock on the door, an hour before I was done preparing today's sermon. There were two of them, both men. Both of them had pasty white flesh. And from the uniformity of their clothing, I judged them to be police officers. They wore a similar attire of a dress shirt and pleated pants coated in resolution blue. They also had matching police force badges to show as proof of their profession. It was their physical forms that made them unique. The first officer was thin and lanky. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. In his hand, he held onto a man-made creation known as a donut. The second officer was fat and pudgy. He had short brown hair and green eyes. The jowls on his face were almost as fat as the rolls of flesh on his neck.

I wondered if the donut in the thin man's hand belonged to him. Perhaps he was simply holding on to it for the fat one?

"Sorry to disturb you," said the first officer. "Sister...uhm..Sister?"  
"Charlotte, sir," said the second officer.  
"Oh yeah. Much obliged, Lieutenant Stroganoff. Sister Charlotte, I am Deputy Inspector Roger Chudsworth. How are you today?"  
One of the types of humans I did not enjoy having in the Grand Cathedral were those of authority. They are unsavory from the minute they open their mouths.  
They did not come here for confession. They were here on business. And that made them bad candidates. I did not like that.  
"Please, officer..."  
"Achem," said the fat officer. "That's Deputy Inspector Chudsworth to you, ma'am!"  
"I apologize," I said trying to remain at peace with this man, "Deputy...Inspector Chudsworth, but would you please tell me why you're really here?"  
"Fine, fine. I was trying to be nice, but...we have been sent here on a search for one man. Do you know anyone by the name of David?"  
I shrugged my shoulders. "No. I do not believe so."  
"Don't lie to us, lady," said thin officer Stroganoff. He had a certain southern drawl to his voice. "We have an eyewitness testeemony who says he saw that fella  
walk in here late last night!"  
"That's right, we have a witness! And we're not afraid to use him. So where is he?"  
"Alright. You've got me, officer," I said with my hands in the air. "He did show his face the other night. But an hour after his confession, he left.  
From there, I can honestly say that I do not know where he went."  
"I don't buy it," said the thin officer. "Are you sure of that, missy?"  
I forced my smile to grow in size. My next words felt robotic. But I believed it to be the correct response. "Sure as sun-shine...sweetheart."  
"Hm." The fat officer still looked suspicious of me. But then he waved a hand to his associate, he received the donut from him and took a big bite out of it.  
"Mmm Mmmm! You're lucky that we're busy on another case! Once we finish up with that missing girl, we'll be back!"  
"Uh, sir," said the thin officer, "which girl was that, again?"  
"You know the one! Her name was...uh..what's-her-face...oh! Eliza something! She also came here for one of them confession sessions of yours. Isn't that right, ma'am?"  
"I truly do not remember seeing this...Eliza you speak of," I said. "Yesterday, there were many confessions."  
"And so you lost track of them all, huh? It's all just a kooky coincidence, isn't it? A likely story."  
"A likely story," agreed the thin officer, "indeedy."  
The fat officer known as Deputy Inspector Chudsworth then looked at his donut, and next at the front doors of the cathedral.  
"Oh my, look at that! I'm almost out of donut! We're done here, Lieutenant. Let's go."  
"Roger, sir!"  
And the two officers left the cathedral, the fat one taking small bites out of his donut as he went. Once they had left, I shut the door tight.  
I went back to the stained glass windows near the altar and sighed.

"Humans. None of them are perfect. And not all of them are pleasant."

Later that afternoon, after the weekly service was done and the sun was setting in the sky, I had two more visitors.  
They wore matching suits with shades, black fedoras, and red ties. Their business attire was the faint color of onyx in the rays of light that shone upon them.  
Unlike the two officers from earlier, these men looked exactly the same. I wondered if they were brothers. I greeted them with a curtsey of my dress.  
"Good evening, gentlemen. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Cut the small talk," said the first suit. "We got some questions for youse. So you'd better listen up!"  
I nodded, still wearing my smile. "I'm listening."  
"We're looking for a guy by the name of Durian! The only reason the coppers can't find him is cause his dopey relatives keep using his old name!"  
"Heh heh, yeah," said the second suit, "dopey!"  
"Shaddup, ya moron! I told you, I do the talking!"  
"Sorry, Clyde. Won't happen again, Clyde!"  
"Clyde, you say," I said to the first suit. "Quite a name for a member of the Medici Mafia."  
"We are not with those chumps and youse cannot proves it! Your word ain't nothing in this town, you dig?"  
I nodded. "I think I do."  
"Besides, the Medici Family's a good will organization based on the ideals of truth, justice, and all that jazz." Those words sounded well rehearsed. I wonder how much he was paid to say that lie. "But back to the guy. Just 'fess up and tell us where he is. If you know what's good for youse!"  
I shook my head and shrugged. "I have no idea. He came to me for a confession late last night, asking if joining a ruthless organization was a good idea."  
"And?"  
"I told him to follow his dreams and to do what his heart desired. That is all."  
The first suit glared at me. I guessed he had a short fuse when it came to dealing with people. How did I know they were of the Medici Mafia, you ask?  
Simple. I did not. His response was what told me they were.  
"Let's just go, Clyde," said the second suit. "We got to go put that rich old guy in his place, member?"  
"Again, for the love of Calzone, shaddup! Roy, youse gots to learn some respect! When I'm talking to broads, youse always making me look like I'm with stupid!"  
"I-I'm sorry, Clyde. Won't happen again, Clyde..."  
"Youse always says that! But then...look out! It happens again!"  
The first suit tried to stare him down, but the second suit looked away from his friend in shame.  
"You're lucky you're my brother, or I'd..."  
"Is that all, sir," I said wanting to put an end to this. "It will be late, soon."  
"Yeah, yeah," said the first suit. "Guess we'll go find another recruit elsewhere."  
"Hey, hey," said the second suit, "can we stop for donuts before we go?"  
"Ah, I should slap youse...but you're right this time. We needs food. And donuts? They're alright!"  
The first suit patted his partner on the back.  
"Maybe if you have more ideas like that, we'll get a promotion from Vitale one of these days!"  
The second suit cheered up. "Aww, thanks Clyde!"  
"Whoa! No hugs! At least not in front of the broad. We'll hug later. And speaking of which...smell YOU later, lady!"  
"Yeah," agreed the second suit, "much later! Bahahahaha! Good one, Clyde!"  
"I know, Roy! I know! Hahahahaha! Hee!"  
The two suits walked away, laughing at the little joke they found to be humorous. Such disgusting men. I secretly hoped they would meet with those incompetent police officers once they got to this...donut shop.

Hours after I was rid of those fools, I gazed out of one of the stained glass windows hanging from the walls of the cathedral. It was close to midnight.  
The moon was full. And all was quiet. Tomorrow, the confessions would continue. And it would be like any other day.  
"Yes, I can feel it," I said. "The true candidates are coming. We will have them soon enough. And as one being, we shall carry out the purpose our masters have  
set in stone for us."

Then very much like a pregnant woman, I rubbed my belly, remembering the taste of human flesh.  
"It won't be long now. They will come."

END


End file.
